Always by her side
by lostmoongirl
Summary: he was a stone statue, that will always be there for eternity..never leaving..never breathing..always by her side. oneshot.please R


**Hey everybody!**

**This is my second story..and a hell lot different to my first..=]**

**Hope you guys like it. Please R&R**

**Sakura's POV**

_I'm frightened…_

_Sasuke..Naruto..._

_I'm scared.._

_Help.._

_Where did you go..?_

_Am I going to die here?_

_Help…_

-

**Sasuke's POV**

So we retreated, and returned to our hideout in the thick forests near Konoha. Orochimaru had came after me and now the whole village was being attacked. Bodies lay everywhere, blood on everyone's hands…one question dawned on me…where was Sakura? I looked around but there was no sign of the pink haired Kunoichi, fear struck my heart, a feeling I haven't had for a long time since my clan was murdered by my brother Itachi. _Where was Sakura? Was she still in the battle field?_

_-_

**Normal POV**

Konoha was being destroyed right in front of Sakura's eyes…and she couldn't do anything about it. Blood pooling around her, she closed her eyes. "_so it's time for me to go.." _she thought. "Sakura! Sakura!" A distant voice called her "where are you?!?"

"I'm here.." she whispered, slowly opening her eyes in her near-death state. Quick steps were made in her direction. "Sakura!" called out Naruto "We have to get you out of here!" he shouted over the noise of the ongoing battle. "Sasuke! Get your fat arse over here! Sakura's here!"

Upon hearing those words from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke hurried over to Sakura's side. _"no you can't leave me..I haven't told you.."_ "Naruto you dobe! Hurry grab her legs and return to the forest!" Sasuke and Naruto both carefully but quickly moved her to the safety of the hideout.

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruto called out. "Sakura needs help!"

-

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke! Get your fat arse over here! Sakura's here!"

I smiled at Naruto's words, even in such dire circumstances he could still make me laugh.

I felt strong hands lift me up and carry me away. I struggled to stay alive clinging onto life.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura needs help!" I guessed it was Naruto calling again, could he ever remain quiet? But there was something I was leaning on and the arms were holding me around the waist…something…somebody...was it.._Sasuke?_

-

**Sasuke's POV**

I rocked Sakura back and forth pretending she was just lying there fully aware of what was happening, but couldn't kid myself..she was half gone already. Her blood seeped through her clothes and onto mine leaving a fresh stain of dark red. "_hold on"_ I thought _"Help is coming" _I looked up as Tsunade approached us hand glowing blue with healing charkra and face filled with concern. She put her hand over Sakura's deep wound and concentrated on healing her. I just hoped it would work.

-

**Sakura's POV**

My thoughts about who was holding me was soon interrupted by a cool touch. My wounds were beginning to heal from the help of Tsunade-sama. Soon enough I was being carried off to the emergency room.

-

**Normal POV**

Sasuke sat there numb from worry, he looked over at Sakura's sleeping face, she was so perfect, how could he have hurt her so badly over these years?

"Sasuke..kun."

He looked up and found Sakura smiling at him

"Why do you look so blank Sasuke-kun?"

He gave her another blank expression and only answered with a "Hn"

Sakura sighed and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked

"The emergency room"

"Oh.."

"Sakura, I have to tell you something."

Her emerald eyes met his onyx one's with questioning eyes.

"What is it?"

"I..." he hesitated not knowing if he should go on. "I know I've been…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows not knowing what was coming.

"I..l-l-love..you" he stammered out a slight twitch coming from his eyebrows.

She reached out a hand and touched him lovingly

"me too Sasuke-kun..me too"

With that he pulled her in for a tender kiss leaving her breathless.

"Sasuke.."

"shhh..go to sleep I'll see you in the morning.."

He then left her to go to his own room.

_**Midnight**_

The heart monitor beeped faster and faster letting an emergency alarm go off. Tsunade quickly rushed to Sakura's side, but it was too late...she was gone.

-

Sasuke awoke and looked at the clock. -Midnight- a creeping sensation came over him. One word came to his mind _Sakura._

Getting out of bed he ran to the emergency room, only to find Tsunade holding her head in her hands, tears pouring out from her eyes.

"no..no this can't be happening..no. Sakura! Wake up wake up come on you can't do this to me please.._Sakura!" _Sasuke collapsed onto the floor disbelieving what had happened, Sakura..his cherryblossom..had.._died_.

His face remained stony still never moving an inch, just sitting there by his lover's side, and that's where he remained never moving a muscle. No matter how the other's begged him..Naruto and Kakashi alike, he never moved.

Then one day a shinobi discovered him..Sasuke..a still form still sitting on the floor, but only this time, he was a stone statue, that will always be there for eternity..never leaving..never breathing..always by her side.

**Hoped you guys liked this one shot**

**=]**

**Please R&R I loved this story..I think its one of the best I've made up. **


End file.
